Marvelous Painting Case
Napoli’s Marvelous Painting Case “Algo que projete ilusões... (de preferência que não se use na cabeça - chapéu, boné, tiara, gorro) ” Local: Old stuff put away in a gypsy nomad caravan THE GRAND PRINCIPALITIES OF SLOVIA (Halflings, Valeners) This item seems to be a part of your body that you didn’t even know is missing. This painting case include the items needed to pursue the painting craft. Without one like it you have to use improvised tools (–2 penalty on Craft checks), if you can do the job at all. These tools are masterwork artisan’s tools and are the perfect tools for the job, so you get a +2 circumstance bonus on Craft checks made with them. The case incudes several ink vials, brushes, chalks, coals, a peculiar mortar and pestle (with an adamantine end), and a deck of 34 canvas cards which are already painted. Every time the case is closed and opened again after the next sunrise, the material in the case is renewed (except for the ink and the paintings on the cards), any material left outside the case during sunrise, vanishes. The case includes and holds a maximum of 2.000 gps in ink and it may be refilled by transforming any precious metal or precious stone to dust (the value in gp), with the mortar and pestle, filling any of the empty vials with it, and when the case is opened after the next sunrise, the value invested in gp is transformed in ink. The ink may be used to re-paint the used canvas cards, to fabricate non-modern mundane objects, and inscribe spell tattoos, by spending the listed gp cost of ink. Each day in which you use the case to paint anything, you may choose to increase your Charisma or your Intelligence scores by +3 for that day (the bonus goes away during sunrise). The canvas cards deck is similar to a deck of illusions. When a card is drawn at random and thrown to the ground (or a specific card is drawn using a DC 20 sleight of hand roll. If the check fails, it is still random.), a major image of a creature is formed. The figment lasts until dispelled. The illusory creature cannot move more than 30 feet away from where the card landed, but otherwise moves and acts as if it were real. At all times, it obeys its owner. When the illusion is dispelled, the card becomes blank and cannot be used again. If the card is picked up, or moved in any way, the illusion is automatically and instantly dispelled. The cards in the deck and the illusions they bring forth are summarized on the original Deck of Illusion table (tarot cards). The cards of the deck may be re-painted if the tarot concept is maintained, by spending 250 gps of ink in each renewed card. When the deck is complete, it may be used to cast ANY divination spell during a tarot reading, which also erases the spell level number of cards randomly (10 min, no V, S, M component needed. The skills profession (diviner), perform (acting), or bluff may be used for the reading, DC 11+Spell level). To paint a tarot card takes 4h and a successful craft check vs. DC 15. The Marvelous Painting case may also be used to inscribe a type of magical tattoo on a willing or helpless creature. This works as the creation of a scroll on the subject's skin (price of creation in gold is spent from the ink, including the cost of any material component, but the actual component is not needed), of a known spell, which the subject may activate by a command word generated by the inscriber. Each subject may only carry his Character Level in Spell Levels on his body. Painting a tattoo requires a craft check vs. DC 15 + twice the Spell level. Also, using the painting case to paint any non-modern* mundane** object, makes it become real & permanent, limited to 10’ x 10’ x 10’ of volume. Painting an object takes its gp craft cost in minutes, spends its gp craft cost in ink, and requires a craft check vs. DC 20 (DC 30 for a masterwork version, no taken 10 allowed). The painting is made in the air (no surface needed), and the ink remains static/floating, until the item is considered finished. The painting may not be interrupted. If the painting is not finished or the roll fails, the proportional time in ink is wasted (half the total time for a failed roll). *Non-modern: must be a version of an equipment found in one of the permitted Pathfinder books; **Mundane: not magical, not alchemical, not consumable, not made of any special material;